La seconde vie de James Norrington
by Maden
Summary: Après sa mort, James Norrington se trouve étrangement vivant. En effet, il se réveille sur une plage alors qu'il devrait se trouver sur le Hollandais Volant. Cependant, il n'est pas seul...
1. Rencontre

C'était inhabituel. Oui, inhabituel, c'est le mot. On se sent rarement vivant lorsque l'on est mort. Quand James Norrington ouvrit les yeux, il sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé. Il devrait être mort et pas se réveiller sur une plage. Impossible de bouger. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir été écrasé par une masse de plusieurs tonnes. Ses muscles, incapables de se mouvoir, étaient endoloris. Seules ses paupières parvenaient à se soulever pour qu'il puisse apercevoir une scène floue. A mesure que celui-ci s'estompait, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Un peu plus loin, il discernait une silhouette en continuel mouvement. Il se rendit compte qu'il flottait dans l'air une odeur de fumée. Du feu. Avec un peu de chance la silhouette serait celle d'un être humain. Pas celle d'un monstre marin ou autre horreur fantastique. Mais James Norrington ne croyait plus en sa chance.

Rassemblant ses forces et faisant fi de la douleur lancinante qui se répandait dans tout son corps, il se releva. Ses yeux voyaient désormais clairs et il pu donc parfaitement observer l'ombre de toute à l'heure. Une jeune femme, d'environ 25 ans. Un détail retint son attention. Elle portait un uniforme de la Royal Navy. Peut-être était-il arrivé au paradis des soldats ? La jeune femme tourna la tête dans sa direction et un large sourire illumina son visage. Elle s'approcha de Norrington d'une démarche souple.

« Dieu soit loué! Vous voilà enfin réveillé !

Sa voix résonna comme un gong aux oreilles de l'ex-commodore.

- Parlez moins fort, je vous en supplie… lui dit-il d'une voie éraillée.

- Pardon. Excusez-moi. Je m'appelle Emy Walter. Je suis contente de vous revoir _Commodore_ et désolée que vous soyez ici.

James tiqua à l'appellation de son grade. Après tout, lorsqu'il était mort sous l'arme du Bottier, il avait son uniforme d'amiral.

- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Commodore. Vous êtes bien le Commodore James Norrington, non ? En tout cas, vous en portez l'uniforme.

Il baissa le regard et vit en effet l'uniforme qu'il portait _avant _de ne devenir un alcoolique habitué des bars de Tortuga. Il n'avait apparemment plus de métal en travers du ventre. Il retourna son attention sur son interlocutrice et la dévisagea. De longs cheveux bruns aux reflets flamboyants encadrés un visage aux traits fins. Mais ce qui l'attira le plus fut sans nul doute ses yeux. Des yeux verts, intenses et lumineux. Des yeux captivants, bordés de long cils parfaitement noirs. Elle portait effectivement un uniforme de la Royal Navy, au grade de lieutenant. Fait étonnant puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu vent du fait qu'une femme travaillait sous les drapeaux. Il lui poserai la question plus tard.

- Comment se fait-il que je suis arrivé ici ? N'étais-je pas sur le _Hollandais Volant_, en route pour trouver le repos éternel ?

_- _Sûrement. Mais Calypso vous a rendu visite, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai… mais… comment le savez-vous ?

- Je vous raconterez mais j'aimerais d'abord entendre votre histoire, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Et autour d'un repas. »

Emy lui sourit. Il avait faim, c'est vrai. Mais tant de questions se bousculait dans sa tête qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. La jeune femme lui tendit la main et l'invitait ainsi à la suivre. Il s'en saisit et la remercia. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelque pas, que ses jambes flageolèrent. Il se rattrapa in extremis au lieutenant qui sourit intérieurement. Elle le soutint donc jusqu'à ce qu'il se rassoit devant le feu. Emy se présenta rapidement. Elle avait 28 ans (bien qu'elle ne les faisaient pas, de l'avis du commodore) et était lieutenant à bord de l'_Invincible._ Elle lui tendit ensuite un bol plein d'une mixture peu ragoûtante.

« Bouillie de poisson. Ne vous fiez pas à l'apparence, c'est très bon.

Le commodore s'empara du récipient, la remercia et commença à manger. Emy n'avait pas menti, c'était plutôt bon.

- De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Mon souvenir le plus proche est lorsqu'Elizabeth Swann à finalement refusé nos fiançailles pour rejoindre William Turner. Tout ce qui s'est déroulé après ressemble à un rêve. Mes mois à boire pour noyer ma haine et ma tristesse, la traque du cœur de Davy Jones, lorsque je l'ai donné à Beckett, quand je suis devenu Amiral et puis ma mort après que j'ai aidé Elizabeth à fuir… ca ne me semble pas réel mais en même temps j'ai le sentiment étrange que ce n'était pas qu'une illusion, que j'ai pris l'expérience de ces aventures… Tout est si confus…

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait parlé comme s'il était seul mais le lieutenant l'écoutait avec attention. Il ravala la gêne qui montait en lui et attendit la réponse de la jeune femme. Comme elle ne disait rien, il comprit qu'elle l'incitait à poursuivre.

- Après que la lame du Bottier m'ait transpercer et que j'ai refusé l'offre de Davy Jones, je me suis retrouvé en plein océan. Je savais pourtant que cette mer était celle de l'autre monde, celui que les vivants n'explorent pas en étant… vivant. Lorsque j'ai regardé plus attentivement le bateau sur lequel j'était arrivé, j'ai reconnu le _Hollandais Volant_.


	2. Souvenirs

Quelques temps plus tôt

La surface de l'eau est plane, calme. Pas le moindre souffle de vent ne vient troubler l'étrange quiétude du lieu. Et pourtant le _Hollandais Volant _avance, sans s'en soucier. Will Turner en est devenu le capitaine. James Norrington ne savait pas comment, mais à vrai dire ca ne le souciait pas. La mort est un état étonnant. Il se plaça sur le pont et, s'accoudant au bastingage, regarda le soleil se lever. C'était aussi joli que son couché, spectacle que l'amiral avait toujours aimé contempler.

Turner avait été surpris de le voir. Par politesse, il n'avait pas dénoncé le père du nouveau capitaine comme responsable de sa mort. Il finirai bien par le savoir.

Il ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé ici. Il se souvenait juste du métal s'enfonçant dans son ventre, lui coupant le souffle et tous espoirs de survivre. De la douleur sourde, puis aigüe s'étendant dans ses muscles. Du froid et de la mort prenant possession de son âme. Les voix autour de lui s'assourdissaient doucement jusqu'à ne plus exister, jusqu'à ce que le noir se referme sur lui.

Il avait repris connaissance ici. Alors qu'ils approchaient enfin de leur destination, le ciel s'était chargé de lourds nuages noirs. Il ne plut pas, mais le vent se mis à souffler brutalement et la mer s'agita. Avant même que le capitaine ne put donner d'ordre, Calypso, la déesse des mers, se matérialisa sur le pont. Norrington l'avait dévisagée avec étonnement. Puis il se dit qu'elle venait peut-être voir comment se déroulait le premier voyage du Capitaine Turner. Mais non. C'était vers lui qu'elle se dirigeait. En tant normal, il aurait cherchait à se défendre ou du moins se mettre en garde. Mais il était complètement hypnotisé, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

« Dis-moi, James Norrington, voudrait-tu retarder l'heure de ta véritable mort et refaire ta vie ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix noire.

Il ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas l'offre qu'elle lui proposait.

- Vois-tu, une personne m'a offert son sang de nombreuses fois pour que tu puisse rejoindre les vivants… Le seul ennui est que cette personne est morte, elle aussi. Alors, j'ai décidé de lui donner une seconde chance, puisque ses offrandes étaient particulièrement délicieuses. Alors tu as le choix : sois tu rejoins cette personne, sois tu continues le voyage et ton âme pourras enfin se reposer. Quant dis-tu ?

Elle s'était approché de lui et chuchota ses derniers mots.

Que devait-il choisir ? Son sens du devoir lui disait que, si cette personne avait donné de son sang pour qu'il revienne, elle devait tenir à lui et qu'il devait au moins la remercier. D'un autre côté, il voulait pouvoir oublier sa vie. Il hésita puis pris une décision.

- J'accepte. J'accepte de rejoindre cette personne.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas…

Elle s'approcha encore, obligeant Norrington à reculer jusqu'au bastingage. D'un mouvement si rapide et fluide qui l'aurait été impossible de le prévoir, elle le poussa. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba par-dessus les rambardes de bois. Cependant, avec qu'il n'eut le temps de rentrer en contact avec l'eau redevenue paisible, il disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un écran de fumée. L'équipage et les passagers du navire avaient suivis la scène avec attention et ne s'aperçurent pas de la disparition de Calypso.

* * *

« Ensuite je me suis ensuite réveillé ici, en votre compagnie.

- Vraiment précis pour un rêve…

- Mais, et vous… comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

Emy jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la paume de sa main, fendue d'une vilaine coupure en train de cicatriser. Il valait mieux qu'elle omette de lui dire que c'était elle qui avait demandé son retour. Du moins pour l'instant.

- Et bien, c'est un peu la même histoire, excepté le passage sur le _Hollandais Volant_. Avant ma mort, j'avais accepté d'épouser le Capitaine Alexander, capitaine de l'_Invincible, _navire sur lequel j'était lieutenant, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Quelques jours, plus tard, notre navire fut attaqué par des brigands très organisés. J'ai été tuée d'une balle… Je me suis retrouvé nageant sur les mers de l' « autre monde ». Je me suis échouée sur cette plage déserte. Trois semaines plus tard, je vous découvrais inconscient sur la sable.

Le commodore mit ses idées au clair et se décida à poser quelques questions au jeune lieutenant.

- Vous étiez seule ici ?

Elle opina d'un hochement de tête.

- Je vous l'ai dit. L'île était déserte. Je me suis réveillée comme vous, avec le sentiment que ma mort n'était qu'un rêve. Mon plus proche souvenir remonte à la proposition du capitaine, précisa-t-elle.

- Vous vivez où ? Je doute que vous viviez ici, en bord de plage.

- Effectivement, non. Il y a plus haut dans la forêt une vieille bâtisse abandonnée… Ce qu'elle contient est rudimentaire, mais c'est largement suffisant pour survivre… enfin, si je puis utiliser cette expression.

- Pourquoi ? Et puis pourquoi me dire que vous êtes désolée que je sois là ?

- Parce que si vous êtes ici, cela veut dire que vous ne pourrez plus jamais retournez chez les vivants…

- Sommes nous morts ? Je ne ressent pourtant pas une grande différence…

- C'est parce que vous venez d'arriver… Ici, manger n'est pas une obligation… nos besoins sont ralentis… Et puis, quitter l'île est rigoureusement impossible.

- Comment cela ?

Elle lui lança un regard navré. C'était de sa faute s'il était là désormais.

- J'ai déjà essayer de partir en nageant. Arriver à un certain point, j'avais beau me débattre, l'île ne s'éloigner pas de mon champ de vision. Il doit y avoir une sorte de barrière autour de l'île.

James acquiesça gravement. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur. En plus, la personne qui avait souhaité son retour n'était sûrement pas ici. Il doutait fort que ce soit Emy puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Soudainement, elle bondit sur ses pieds.

- Commodore, suivez-moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrez. »

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir marcher. Cependant, il suivit la jeune femme et ils s'enfoncèrent progressivement dans la végétation étouffante. Ils passèrent devant une sorte de vieille grange. Norrington devina que c'était là que ce situerait son nouveau lieu de résidence. Il s'attendait à ce que son guide s'arrête mais celle-ci ne jeta même pas un regard à la bâtisse et poursuit son ascension. Arrivé en haut du plateau rocheux qui dominait l'île, le commodore avait le souffle court. Il remarqua avec étonnement que la jeune femme ne laissait transparaître aucun signe de fatigue. Elle s'accroupit près d'une source d'eau claire.

« De l'eau s'évacue des roches. Elle est potable, donc même si nous n'avons quasiment jamais besoin de boire, la source est notre principale point d'approvisionnement. »

James enleva précipitamment la lourde veste bleue de son uniforme et se pencha afin de se rafraîchir. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il se regarda dans la surface miroitante de l'eau. Ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia. Il crut rêver. Ce qu'il apercevait n'était pas le visage de l'amiral, n'y même celui de l'homme barbu qu'il avait été et auquel il aurait pu s'attendre puisque cela faisait plutôt longtemps qu'il n'avait pas toucher à un rasoir. Non. Son reflet était celui de l'homme de 33 ans qu'il était lorsqu'il avait été promu commodore. Le même visage que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'Elizabeth avait choisi Turner.

« Comment … est-ce possible ?

Emy sourit largement.

- Et bien, il semblerait que la déesse des mers ait choisi d'effacer notre vie à partir du moment où nous avons tout raté pour nous donner une seconde chance…, expliqua-t-elle reprenant les termes de la déesse.

- Une seconde vie, conclut-il, comprenant enfin l'offre de Calypso. »


	3. Cauchemar

La nuit était froide et venteuse, ce qui n'empêchait pas Emy Walter de dormir de tout son saoul. De son côté, le commodore se tournait et se retournait sans cesse sur le matelas de fortune, sans pour autant réussir à dormir. Observant la grange à la faible et vacillante lueur de la bougie, il observa une fois de plus leur lieu de vie. La vieille grange se résumait à : de la paille un peu partout, ce vieux matelas, une malle contenant seulement quelques récipients, une réserve de bougies et des couvertures que le temps et les éléments avaient abimés. James et Emy avaient longtemps réfléchi à l'origine de cette bâtisse sur une terre déserte. Emy avait un jour déclaré que si l'île avait été créée par Calypso, c'était aussi elle qui avait érigé ce bâtiment. James avait opiné.

Sa relation avec la jeune femme avait évoluée. Passant de simples connaissances à de bons amis, le commodore avait apprécié la compagnie du lieutenant. Ils avaient ensemble des discussions profondes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir avec quelqu'un comme elle. Ni même avec qui que ce soit. De plus, Emy l'aidait à oublier les tourments de son passé. Patiente, bonne conseillère, elle avait su l'écouter avec attention. Mais elle n'en était pas moins une bonne guerrière. Lorsqu'ils s'adonnaient à des combats, la jeune femme parvenait à de nombreuses reprises à le battre. Et puis, elle lui permettait d'oublier Elizabeth. Quand il venait à y penser, il lui arrivait d'être nostalgique, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être toujours autant amoureux d'elle. Et jamais il n'essayait de se prouver le contraire.

* * *

Il tenta une énième fois de s'endormir. Alors que le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu, il se sentit saisi. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Emy, le front perlé de sueur, la respiration saccadée, cramponnée à son bras. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Il remua doucement l'épaule de sa jeune amie, et celle-ci se réveilla brutalement. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte de l'étreinte qu'elle effectuait sur le bras de James. Elle écarquilla les yeux, la gêne se mêlant à l'effroi peint sur son visage. Elle relâcha sa prise et baissa le regard en évitant soigneusement celui du commodore.

« Un cauchemar ? demanda ce dernier.

- Toujours le même… Depuis que je suis ici, chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de m'endormir, il revient et me pourchasse.

- En quoi est-il si terrifiant ? s'enquit Norrington, visiblement intéressé.

- Je ne vais pas vous importunez avec ces histoires stupides…

- Je vous ai raconté des choses qui me dérangeaient et qui bouleversaient mes jours comme mes nuits, alors je pense que maintenant, c'est à vous de vous confier.

Emy secoua la tête avec lenteur.

- Nous sommes à bord de l'_Invincible. _Des pilleurs nous attaquent. Toute retraite est impossible. L'un des brigands pointe son arme sur moi. Enfin c'est-ce que je pensait. En réalité, il vise une petite fille. Mais cette petite fille c'est moi. Je me précipite au secours de l'enfant mais il est déjà trop tard. La balle l'a transperce brutalement et elle meure sur le coup. Je cours l'aider, dans un fol espoir. Grave erreur. A nouveau, il tire. La balle m'atteint en plein cœur. Un océan de douleur s'abat sur moi et j'ai froid.

Elle marqua une courte pause.

- Chaque nuit je revis ma mort…

James en resta interdit. Il ne comprenait pas tout. Emy le comprit et choisi de lui expliquer depuis le début.

- Je suis orpheline. Mes parents s'étaient rendus à Tortuga pour régler une sombre histoire d'argent. Je ne les ai jamais revus après ce voyage. On dit qu'une bagarre à éclaté et qu'ils ont étaient victimes de balles perdues. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Peut-être on-t-il fuit lâchement, préférant m'abandonner, moi qu'ils appelaient « le poids » de la famille.

Emy reprit sa respiration et ravala les larmes qui montaient en elle.

- J'ai donc du me débrouiller et vivre de mes propres moyens. Le jour de mes 14 ans, j'ai été recueillie par un maître couturier qui avait eu pitié de moi. Il avait alors un fils, de quatre ans mon aîné. Il était soldat pour la Royal Navy. C'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre. Il me répétait sans cesse que j'avais un don et que je devrais m'engager… De toutes manières, je n'avais pas le choix. C'était l'armée ou devenir fille de joie, puisque je n'avais aucun don pour la couture… Je me suis présentée et j'ai gravi les échelons jusqu'à être promue lieutenant. Mais jamais je n'oublierais l'abandon de mes parents… »

Le commodore posa timidement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, si forte mais si fragile. Doucement, elle se laissa tomber contre James, oubliant qu'il était son supérieur, oubliant tout. Elle nicha sa tête dans les plis de son uniforme et se mit à pleurer. Après une légère hésitation, il referma ses bras autour du corps agité de sanglots.

* * *

La nuit passée les avait encore rapprochés. Ce matin, alors que le soleil dispersaient ses premiers rayons sur la plage silencieuse, James et Emy dormaient toujours. Cette dernière n'avait pas quittée l'étreinte des bras réconfortants du commodore qui avait fini par s'endormir, adossé au mur. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait donc le dos et le cou en compote. Ceux-ci le faisaient souffrir d'affreuses courbatures. Quand se fut au tour d'Emy de s'éveiller, elle quitta prestement son étreinte.

« Excusez-moi… je n'aurai pas du…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura le jeune officier, qui pourtant n'avait pas l'air aussi posé qu'il voulait le laisser paraître.

- Je tiens à vous remercier, pour cette nuit… En parler m'a fait un bien fou.

- Vous avez toujours était là pour m'écouter, l'inverse est donc la moindre des choses. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire quasi enfantin et se penchant en avant, Emy déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue du commodore, qui s'empourpra aussitôt.

« Il faudra bien que je lui dise un jour que c'est moi qui ai prié Calypso pour son retour… mais j'ai si peur de sa réaction…, songea Emy en se relevant ».

Pour la première fois, James se dit que c'était bien dommage que la personne qui s'était sacrifié pour lui n'était pas Emy, car la vie, ou plutôt la mort en l'occurrence, semblait bien simple en sa présence.


	4. Dispute

« Avez-vous exploré plus largement l'île ? s'enquit un matin le commodore.

- Non. Etant seule, je ne me suis pas risquée trop loin. Mais si ça vous tente, je suis partante.

- Peut-être découvririons nous des choses intéressantes…

Il avait l'air pensif.

- Alors, il serait temps de se mettre en route. Il vaut mieux avoir la journée pour ce genre d'exploration. »

James ne répondit pas mais se leva. Ils sortirent de la bâtisse et s'engagèrent dans un sentier qu'ils n'avaient jamais empruntés. Le soleil était déjà haut et la chaleur sous la végétation était tropicale. Insoutenable. Par chance, le chemin les conduisit à la source. Bien que déçus d'avoir fait fausse route, ils purent se rafraîchir. Portant ses mains à l'eau, Emy oublia de camoufler la coupure, qui ne cicatriserai jamais, aux yeux de Norrington. Celui-ci s'en aperçut. Pourtant, il ne fit pas de commentaires, malgré le fait qu'il commençait à se poser des questions. Ici, leur corps ne changeait pas, comme si cheveux, ongles, peau et autres étaient figés dans le temps. La coupure devait donc être récente (du moins avant son décès) pour qu'elle est cette apparence.

Ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Ils escaladèrent de nombreuses roches, se débattirent avec la flore épaisse et haute. Au détour d'un chemin, Emy ne prenant pas garde du sol irrégulier, se prit le pied dans un nid-de-poule et se tordit la cheville, laissant échapper un cri de douleur. L'officier, qui avançait quelque peu devant elle, fit immédiatement marche arrière.

« Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Vous savez, je ne suis pas si fragile… mais merci de l'attention que vous me portez. »

Il rougit et Emy baissa le regard, et retint sa respiration pour déconnecter ses pensées de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il lui tendit la main et elle se releva. La douleur avait déjà disparue. « Un des avantages de la mort, songea la jeune femme. » Mais très vite, elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle avait tendue sa main blessée. Norrington le savait et enserrant le poignet d'Emy de sa main libre, il caressa la plaie du bout des doigts de son autre main.

« Que vous ai-t-il arrivé ?

Elle pesta intérieurement.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Non, c'était encore trop tôt pour le lui révéler. Elle devait attendre.

- Très bien. Je n'ai pas à vous forcer.

POurtant, une folle idée lui traversa l'esprit. Comme une envie intense, incontrôlable. Emy approcha son visage de celui du commodore d'une manière sensuelle qui le laissa muet.

- Cependant peut-être que… qu'avec de bons arguments vous pourriez réussir à me faire parler.

Elle caressa les lèvres de James d'un doigt léger. Elle avança son visage, rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres de celle de l'officier. A mesure que les yeux magnifiques d'Emy s'enfonçaient dans les siens, il se sentait sans volonté, écoutant la bataille qui se déroulait en lui. Voulait-il embrasser Emy, coupant ainsi les derniers liens qui le joignaient à Elizabeth, ou devait-il s'éloigner, ayant encore trop de sentiments à l'égard de cette dernière ?

Emy lui lança un regard implorant. Il se recula d'un pas.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Vous ne… vous ne m'aimez pas ? bégaya Emy, détruite.

- Si. Mais en tant qu'amie, que confidente, mais malheureusement pour vous, je ne pense pas vous aimer en … amour.

Le regard d'Emy prit feu.

- Toujours cette fichue Elizabeth, hein ?

- Je ne vous autorise pas à parler d'elle de la sorte!

Emy ricana.

- Vous croyez qu'elle s'en soucie ? Si ça se trouve, à l'heure qui l'est, elle doit être entre les bras de son mari, qui la …

- Suffit! Je n'ai nulle envie d'imaginer cela.

- Pourquoi donc ? railla-t-elle d'une voix dure, qu'a-t-elle fait pour vous ? Dites-moi ! Elle vous a manipulé! Comment pouvez encore l'aimer après cela ?

Elle semblait sur le point de s'embraser. Norrington s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Alors que moi, j'étais toujours été là pour vous ! Et sachez juste que si je n'étais pas là, votre âme serait déjà loin d'ici !

Il leva vers elle des yeux où se lisait l'incompréhension.

- Je pense que ce fut ma pire erreur ! cracha-t-elle, d'une voix venimeuse.

Elle mit sa paume coupée devant les yeux.

- 14 fois! Je me suis fendue cette main 14 fois! J'ai regardé mon sang coulé jusqu'à la mer en murmurant cette seule et unique parole : « Redonnez vie à James Norrington, puissante déesse des mers, et acceptez mon présent. Je vous en conjure. » Soir et matin, pendant la semaine suivant l'annonce de votre mort, je suis monté au sommet de Port Royal et j'ai offert mon sang à Calypso. Pourquoi ? Pour le retour d'un homme qui se soucie de savoir si son ex-fiancée l'aime toujours! Et bien moi je vais vous le dire, car il y a de grandes chances, que, de l'autre côté, cela se déroule ainsi : Elle ne vous aime plus! Et elle est heureuse en compagnie de ce Turner! Elle ne vous adresse même pas la moindre pensée! »

Norrington ne pipa mot. La dureté des paroles d'Emy l'avait sonné. Et puis, si c'était elle qui avait demandé son retour… avait-il fait une erreur ? Comme à chaque pas de sa vie.

- Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela… ? dit-il finalement.

Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Parce que je vous aime! Enfin, aimait, dit-elle en insistant sur la nouvelle conjugaison du verbe. Maintenant, je crois que… que vous n'avez de moi que mon… dégoût… Je vous déteste !

Elle avait hurlé ces derniers mots. Se rapprochant d'un James incrédule, elle déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser, dur et froid, chargé de haine et de regrets.

-Adieu, souffla-t-elle. »

Et elle s'en alla, devenant ombre parmi les ombres de la forêt. Le commodore tendit faiblement la main en avant, bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne toucherait jamais l'étoffe de l'uniforme d'Emy.

Une fois de plus, il avait tout gâché. Quel besoin avait-il eu de repenser à Elizabeth dans ce moment là … Et puis, il l'avait laisser disparaître à l'horizon, elle, Emy, la femme qui l'aimait. Et qu'il aimait.

" James Norrington, tu es vraiment stupide... pensa-t-il."


	5. Retrouvailles

« Commodore ! Commodore, répondez-moi, je vous en prie ! »

Voilà quatre jours qu'Emy n'était pas retournée à la vieille grange. Après leur dispute, elle avait pris de la distance pour réfléchir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi. Et maintenant qu'elle le cherchait partout pour s'excuser, Norrington restait introuvable. Elle avait regardé dans la bâtisse, il n'y était pas. Il ne restait plus qu'un endroit : la source. Et puis, il restait muet à ses appels. Peut-être ne les entendaient-ils pas. A chaque pas qui la rapprochait des roches, elle avait un peu plus peur. Lui avait-il pardonné ? Et s'il avait fait des choses inconsidérées ? Il était déjà mort, mais il restait des dizaines de choses à faire pour disparaître complètement. A cette pensée, son cœur eut des ratés.

Elle le trouva, le regard vide, adossé à un palmier. Immobile, il ne releva pas la tête à l'apparition d'Emy. Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

« Je suis revenue commodore. Je tient à m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Si vous ne pouvez ou ne voulez pas oublier Elizabeth et bien… je respecte votre décision.

Il se redressa brusquement. Emy sursauta, et bondissant sur ses jambes, recula de quelques pas. Il la fixa un instant, une lueur dans le regard. Puis, soudainement son visage se rembrunit.

- Vous n'êtes pas Emy. Vous n'êtes qu'une hallucination due à ma folie.

- Mais non, je vous assure que c'est bien moi.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- La vraie Emy est retournée sur le _Hollandais Volant. _Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Emy leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Elle ne pourrait lui faire entendre raison par les mots. Elle réfléchit donc aux possibilité qui s'offraient à elle. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Elle finit par s'arrêter sur un choix dont elle n'était pas fière tant cela la … la répugnait… ou au contraire l'attirait ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment.

- Dans ce cas, croyez-vous que même dans vos rêves les plus fous, une hallucination puisse faire cela ? »

Elle le regarda avec un air de défi. Et elle commença. Tout d'abord son nœud de cravate, la veste bleue, sa chemise… Chacun des éléments de son uniforme allèrent au sol. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement nue, masquant juste de ses mains les parties les plus féminines de son corps. De son côté, James la détaillait dans ses moindres détails. Il avait honte de procéder ainsi mais la blancheur de sa peau, ses courbes parfaites lui faisait perdre la notion des convenances. Il s'approcha et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Emy sourit. Elle avait réussi.

De se sentir si près de ce corps dénudé fit naître en Norrington en afflux sanguin qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir s'arrêter là où il s'arrêta. Emy s'en aperçu mais ne dit rien. Sa réaction été humaine. Non. Masculine. Cependant, elle choisit d'ironiser.

« Et ne prétendez pas que cela ne vous plaît pas, car je ne vous croirais pas !

Le commodore pesta entre ses dents. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ne pas avoir le contrôle de _toutes _les parties de son anatomie.

- Nous devrions rentrer. Vous risquez de prendre froid dans cette... tenue.

- Quelle tenue ? lui demanda Emy en riant.

Il trouva à son rire quelque chose de cristallin.

Elle se retira doucement de son étreinte et regarda d'un air désolé son uniforme qui avait terminé dans la source. Le commodore le vit et lui tendit sa veste. Elle s'en drapa, humant l'odeur de laquelle elle avait finie par s'imprégner. Une odeur où se mêlait le musc et l'ambre. Elle récupéra ensuite ses vêtements détrempés. Emy s'apprêta ensuite à faire route vers leur lieu de résidence lorsque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un la retint par la taille. Elle se retourna pour sentir les lèvres du commodore se poser sur les siennes avec douceur. Elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, il en fit de même et il s'ensuivit un baiser passionné. Puis, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour respirer, cependant à regret. James prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta ainsi jusqu'à la grange.


	6. Eternité

James serrait Emy dans ses bras. Elle s'amusait à entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Après avoir mis un acte physique sur le mot « aimer », Emy s'était blotti entre ses bras puissants. Des larmes de joie avait coulé le long de ses joues. Cependant, une question taraudait le commodore.

« Dis-moi… Tu n'as jamais été sous les drapeaux, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai.

- Racontes-moi ta _vraie_ histoire, s'il te plaît.

Elle inclina la tête et la releva.

- Sache que tout ce que je t'ai raconté jusqu'à ce que le maître couturier m'ai recueilli es vrai. La suite est fausse. En réalité, je suis douée pour la couture. Mon père adoptif m'en a inculqué les bases. Lorsque je fus en âge de travailler, je me suis fait engagé en tant que domestique chez le gouverneur. C'est là que je vous ai rencontré. Lorsque vous veniez lui rendre visite, je m'arrangeais toujours pour faire partie de celles qui apporteront les plats du dîner. Juste pour vous voir. Je ne vous connaissez que de nom mais pourtant vous obsédiez mes pensées. Je savais bien que jamais vous ne me remarqueriez puisque je ne faisais nullement partie de l'aristocratie.

Emy fit une légère pause. Elle avait inconsciemment repris le vouvoiement.

- Un jour, deux soldats sont revenus à Port Royal. Ils ont annoncé votre mort. J'était toujours domestique, mais plus chez le gouverneur. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il va…

- Il est mort.

Le ton de Norrington était grave et elle sut qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Je m'y attendais un peu, souffla-t-elle. Enfin, je travaillais à présent chez le maître d'armes de la ville. Alors que je leur servait le dîner, à lui et à un de ses amis qu'il avait reçu ce jour-là, ils évoquèrent votre mort. J'était anéantie. Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'entre deux, le capitaine Alexander avait fait réparer une pièce de son uniforme chez mon père et dès qu'il m'a vu, a commencé à me faire les yeux doux. Il disait sans cesse qu'une belle femme telle que moi méritait mieux qu'un travail de domestique. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a demandé en mariage. Les travaux de mon père étant réputés pour leur qualité, il avait une certaine popularité et m'épouser ne semblait pas le déranger.

Emy reprit sa respiration.

- C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai prié la déesse des mers pour votre retour. Je me suis dit que si cela marchait, vous chercheriez surement à savoir qui vous avez rendu la vie et que nous aurions pu nous connaître. Mais mon père insistait pour que j'accepte la demande du capitaine. Cela faisait une semaine que je me saignais pour vous. Il m'avait invitée sur son navire. Je m'étais résolue à accepter sa demande. En cadeau de mariage, je lui avait demandé un voyage sur son bâtiment. Il accepta. Il devait se rendre à Tortuga. Sauf que lors d'une halte dans un port, des brigands sont montés à bord et ont décimés les trois quart de l'équipage. Je fus l'une de leur victime.

Elle se lova un peu plus contre le commodore.

- Mais… et l'uniforme ? Et vos talents à l'épée ?

- Ah oui. L'épée, c'est mon demi-frère qui me l'a appris, comme je vous l'avais expliqué auparavant. L'uniforme, c'est du à un malheureux concours de circonstance. J'étais sur le pont de l'_Invincible, _et il avait plut la veille donc celui-ci était glissant. J'ai évidemment glissé, sauf que ma robe s'étais rattachée à un crochet qui dépassait du bois. Dans ma chute, elle s'est déchirée dans toute sa longueur. Il a donc fallu me trouver des vêtements de rechange et le capitaine n'avait que cet ancien uniforme à lui qui était à ma taille. »

Elle sourit en ce souvenant de cette histoire.

James embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Emy noua ses mains derrière son cou et planta le bout de ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de celui-ci. Il ne portait plus sa perruque, même s'il en prenait grand soin, et attachait donc ses long cheveux bruns en un nœud grossier. Ils s'embrassèrent. Soudain, un bruit les fit sursauter. Ils s'habillèrent en toute hâte et sortirent de la bâtisse. Au loin, sur la mer, reposait un navire. Ils descendirent vers la plage et croisèrent Jack Sparrow. Norrington écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et Emy resta impassible.

« Que faites-vous ici, Sparrow ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Ca-pi-tai-ne Sparrow, répliqua-t-il, séparant nettement les syllabes de son titre.

- Qu'importe! Répondez à ma question.

- Cette chère Calypso m'a dit que je trouverais de l'aide sur cette plage… mais si c'est visiblement _ça _qu'elle appelle de l'aide… je suis déçu…

- De l'aide pour quoi ?

- Pour retrouver mon cher _Black Pearl _puisque ce chien de Barbossa est encore parti avec …

- Hors de question, cracha Norrington.

- James, enfin… le morigéna Emy.

Jack dévisagea la jeune femme et il remarqua les regards qu'ils se lançaient.

- Je voie que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, _Jamesy. _

Emy le fusilla du regard, le feu renaissant dans son regard.

- Taisez-vous! Si vous n'étiez pas rentrez dans sa vie, il ne serrait pas la aujourd'hui ! Nous allons vous aidez, mais après… disparaissez de sa vie, d'accord ?

- D'accord, murmura Jack, surpris par la vivacité des ses paroles et du feu de son regard.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois qu'il aura son foutu bateau, nous on retournera sur l'île et nous aurons l'éternité. Ca te va ?

Il opina.

- Dans ce cas, en route ! marmonna Jack, n'osant hausser le ton à cause de la présence déconcertante de la jeune femme. »

Il se mit en marche suivit de James et Emy, main dans la main.

Emy avait raison. Après, ils auraient l'éternité.


End file.
